


Out

by gilbeilschmidt



Series: PolyBeatles [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbeilschmidt/pseuds/gilbeilschmidt
Summary: Paul feels left out.





	Out

Paul, John and Ringo were in their hotel room, waiting for George to come back from the local shops (with condoms and other basic things they needed). Paul was sat on the floor, looking through the pictures they had taken that day. Most of them were of the other three Beatles. 

 

Paul watched as John and Ringo connected their lips in a heated kiss, moaning into each other's mouths as they did so. He felt his chest tighten painfully as he watched upon this scene, it was like they had forgot about him, forgotten that he was also there. 

 

Yeah, that happened sometimes. Although he, Ringo, George and John were in a polyamorous relationship, they all seemed to have more fun without Paul. They seemed… happier without him. At least, that's how Paul saw it. 

 

Ringo and John carried on making out on the bed, heartedly and desperately, it seemed. Paul rubbed his hands up and down his own arms gently, suddenly feeling self conscious and  _ so  _ alone. He stood up and smiled sadly, "I'll, uh, leave you two alone…" He said softly. He turned around and began walking towards the door. 

 

Ringo and John pull apart and turn to Paul, watching him with wide eyes for a second before John stood up. "Paulie, no, don't leave." He felt regret for not realising what Paul was feeling at that moment, and he knew that Ringo also felt guilty. 

 

"Macca, come on, baby. We're sorry," Ringo said this time, patting the spot beside him on the bed, "Come and sit down."

 

Paul lets John pull him back to the bed gently. "I'm sorry. I- please don't leave me?" He pleaded, making it sound more like a question than a statement. He felt tears gathering in his eyes. John kissed his cheek and lay him down, "We won't. We could  _ never _ , baby.  _ Never."  _

 

He laid down next to Paul, stroking his face,  _ admiring  _ him, "Do you realise how beautiful you are, darling?" 

 

The statement made Paul blush in response, "I'm- I'm not." He chuckled. 

 

"Macca," Ringo kissed him softly, "You're gorgeous. We love you," He kissed him again, "And I'm sure George would agree."

 

"When he gets here." John said. 

 

"Yeah, when he gets here."

 

* * *

 

When George  _ does _ get to the hotel, he is welcomed by the sight of his three partners laying in bed together, a tangled mess of limbs under a sprawled blanket.

 

He smiled and placed the things he bought away, before joining them on the bed. 

 

"I love you." He heard Paul whisper. 

 

"Love you too, baby."

 

And that was that.

 

 

 

//

 

 

 

Hi! I'm Alex. I had an account on here before but it got deleted. This is the second fanfiction that I have posted on this account. If you would like to request a Beatles fanfiction (I don't write x readers) you can't leave an ask at my tumblr blog, [@potvalor](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/potvalor) or leave a comment on this. You can also message me on Instagram, [@fractured-identityy](https://www.instagram.com/fractured_identityy/)! 

 

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it :) 


End file.
